In recent years, demands for a high-resolution and high-quality image have increased in various fields of applications. As an image has a higher resolution and higher quality, an amount of data on the image increases more and more. Accordingly, when image data is transferred using media such as existing wired or wireless broadband lines or image data is stored in existing storage media, the transfer cost and the storage cost of data increase.
In order to effectively transfer, store, and reproduce information on high-resolution and high-quality images, high-efficiency image compression techniques can be utilized.